The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, more specifically to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device comprising gate insulation films having different film thicknesses from each other.
In recent semiconductor devices, gate insulation films have different film thicknesses from each other for improved device characteristics, etc. In DRAM, for example, it is preferable for improved operation speed to form, as the peripheral circuit transistors, transistors having the gate insulation film made thinner. On the other hand, it is preferable that the memory cell transistors have the gate insulation film made thicker than the peripheral circuit transistors, because the memory cell transistors having the gate insulation film made as thin as the peripheral circuit transistors have too low threshold voltage, which deteriorates controllability and refresh characteristics. In non-volatile semiconductor devices, such as EEPROM, flash EEPROM, etc., in addition to the above-described requirement for the peripheral circuit transistors and the memory cell transistors, transistors having the gate insulation film which is thicker than the transistors forming the memory cell transistors and logics of the peripheral circuits are required as high breakdown voltage transistors used in writing/erasing.
Conventional techniques for forming gate insulation films having different film thickness from each other are a technique wherein a silicon oxide film is formed uniformly on an entire surface and removed in a region, and then additionally oxidized to thereby provide a difference in film thickness between the region for the silicon oxide film removed and the rest region, and techniques using enhanced oxidation and retarded oxidation by ion implantation. It is preferable from the viewpoint of throughputs to use the techniques using enhanced oxidation and retarded oxidation by ion implantation.
In the techniques using ion implantation, it has been proposed that nitrogen ions are implanted in a silicon substrate before a gate insulation film is formed to thereby suppress the following oxidation (retarded oxidation), and argon ions are implanted in a silicon substrate before a gate insulation film is formed to thereby enhance the following oxidation (enhanced oxidation). In the specification of laid-open Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 11-260813/1999 and the specification of Japanese Patent No. 2950101, a technique wherein fluorine ions are implanted in a silicon substrate before a gate insulation film is formed to thereby enhance the following oxidation is proposed. Such ion implantation is performed selectively in a specific region, whereby a gate insulation film of silicon oxide film which is thicker or thinner in an ion-implanted region than in the rest region can be formed.
Thus, by the conventional method for fabricating a semiconductor device, wherein the gate insulation film is formed by using the enhanced oxidation or retarded oxidation by ion implantation, the gate insulation films having different film thicknesses from each other can be formed by one thermal oxidation step.
However, the conventional semiconductor device fabrication method using the retarded oxidation by nitrogen ion implantation has often degraded reliability of the gate insulation film. The conventional semiconductor device fabrication method using the enhanced oxidation by argon ion implantation has often increased gate leak current. The conventional semiconductor device fabrication method using argon ion implantation produces a relatively small film thickness difference of about 10% between a region with ions implanted and a region without the ion implantation. A technique for ensuring larger film thickness differences has been required.
Usually, wet oxidation film is more reliable than dry oxidation film, and the oxidation technique for forming a gate insulation film is preferably wet oxidation. However, in a case that the above-described method uses wet oxidation, the effect of the enhanced oxidation by ion implantation is much suppressed, and the merit of the ion implantation has not been produced. Accordingly, dry oxidation has been used for the oxidation for the enhanced oxidation, and the gate insulation film of high quality which is comparable to that of the wet oxidation film has not been produced.
An object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device fabrication method which can form gate insulation films having different film thicknesses from each other while retaining sufficient reliability and sufficient film thickness difference.
A first method for fabricating a semiconductor device according to the present invention is characterized mainly in that halogen ions are implanted before the thermal oxidation for forming a gate insulation film, and is also characterized in that wet oxidation under low pressure is applied to forming the gate insulation film.
Fluorine, which is one of VII-group elements (halogen), is added to a silicon oxide film in a suitable amount to thereby improve reliability thereof. Accordingly, the oxidation is enhanced by fluorine ion implantation, whereby reliability of the gate insulation film can be improved, and the gate insulation films having different film thicknesses from each other can be formed by one oxidation step. However, as described above, dry oxidation is used for the oxidation for the enhanced oxidation, and no silicon oxide film of good quality which is comparable to wet oxidation film can be formed.
In such circumstances, the inventors of the present application have made earnest studies and found for the first time that wet oxidation under low pressure or in an atmosphere of nitrogen or diluted with rare gas applied to forming a gate insulation film is very effectively for producing the effect of the enhanced oxidation.
The effect of the enhanced oxidation by the ion implantation is conspicuous in dry oxidation but is not in wet oxidation. This will be due to oxidizability difference between the two. That is, wet oxidation, which is more oxidizable than dry oxidation, advances the oxidation reaction so rapidly that an implanted element cannot affect the mechanism. Then, the inventors of the present application had an idea that oxidizability of wet oxidation is reduced so as to delay the oxidation reaction, whereby the enhanced oxidation effect by the ion implantation is allowed to be sufficiently exerted, and tested wet oxidation under low pressure or in an atmosphere of nitrogen or diluted with rare gas.
As a result, wet oxidation film could be formed without much suppressing the effect of the enhanced oxidation by fluorine ion implantation. Especially by suitably controlling conditions for the fluorine ion implantation, silicon oxide film can be made more reliable than that formed without the fluorine ion implantation.
It is preferable that the wet oxidation is conducted in an ambient atmosphere which an H2O partial pressure is less than 1 atm. A low pressure oxidation and a dilute oxidation may be applicable to such the wet oxidation. The low pressure wet oxidation used in this specification is wet oxidation made under low pressure, and a pressure in a film forming chamber is set to be, e.g., 1-400 Torr. The same effect can be produced by dilution with nitrogen, rare gas, such as argon, etc., or inactive gas so that an H2O partial pressure becomes less than 1 atm to prepare a steam partial pressure equivalent to the low pressure. It is possible that nitrogen, rare gas, such as argon, etc., or inactive gas is used under low pressure so as to use the synergetic effect. The diluent gases are not limited to rare gas or inactive gas. It is possible that oxygen or hydrogen may be also used as diluent gas. These gases have an effect of lowering the oxidation rate. It is possible that other additives, e.g., hydrogen chloride (HCl) may be incorporated in the atmosphere for the end of improving film quality of silicon oxide film, and other ends.
Wet oxidation film of good quality can be formed, producing the effect of the enhanced oxidation by the ion implantation, for example, at a 750xc2x0 C. oxidation temperature, under a 40 Torr film forming chamber pressure, at a 3 liters hydrogen flow rate, at a 3 liters oxygen flow rate, at 20 liters nitrogen flow rate, and a 5% hydrogen chloride flow rate.
Then, the first method for fabricating a semiconductor device according to the present invention will be detailed below.
FIG. 1 is a graph of dose dependency of silicon oxide film thickness of samples each with a silicon oxide film formed by implanting fluorine ions at 5 keV acceleration energy through a 6 nm-thick sacrificial oxidation film and removing the sacrificial oxidation film and forming the silicon oxide film by low pressure wet oxidation or dry oxidation. In FIG. 1, the circles indicate the formation of the silicon oxide film by low pressure wet oxidation, and the squares indicate the formation of the silicon oxide film by dry oxidation.
As shown, both in the low pressure wet oxidation and the dry oxidation, the silicon oxide films increase thickness as the doses are increased. It is found that the enhanced -oxidation is caused by the fluorine ions implantation. At below an about 1xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 dose, the enhanced oxidation is below about 4%, and the effect is not conspicuous. At a 5xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 dose, a film thickness increase is about 20% for the dry oxidation and about 15% for the low pressure wet oxidation. At a 1xc3x971015 cmxe2x88x922 dose, the film thickness is further increased, and a film thickness increase is about 35% for the dry oxidation and about 20% for the low pressure wet oxidation.
FIG. 2 is a graph of acceleration energy dependency of silicon oxide film thickness of samples each with a silicon oxide film formed by implanting fluorine ions at a 5xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 dose through a 6 nm-thick sacrificial oxidation film, removing the sacrificial oxidation film and forming the silicon oxide film by low pressure wet oxidation.
As shown, a film thickness of the formed silicon oxide film increases as the acceleration energy increases and decreases when the acceleration energy exceeds about 10 keV. This is because when the acceleration energy is too low, nitrogen is mostly incorporated into the sacrificial oxidation film and cannot contribute to the oxidation reaction, and when the acceleration energy is too high, nitrogen is incorporated deep into a region of the substrate, which does not contribute to the oxidation reaction. Accordingly, it is preferable that conditions for the acceleration energy are selected so that many nitrogen atoms are incorporated into a region of the substrate, which contributes to the oxidation reaction. For example, when nitrogen ions are implanted with the sacrificial oxidation film of an about 6 nm-thick, it is preferable in FIG. 2 that the acceleration energy is set at about 5-10 keV.
From this viewpoint, a film thickness of the sacrificial oxidation film is set to be thinner than a projected range Rp of nitrogen ions. Specifically, it is preferable that the acceleration energy of nitrogen ions are set so that a projected range Rp of nitrogen ions is positioned at a depth of less than 10 nm from the interface between the sacrificial oxidation film and the silicon substrate. The sacrificial oxidation film is formed for the prevention of the substrate from being contaminated when the ions are implanted. Accordingly, when the ions can be implanted in a clean environment, the sacrificial oxidation film is not essential.
FIG. 3 is a graph of dose dependency of etching rates of a silicon oxide film with nitrogen ions implanted at 5 keV acceleration energy. The shown etched film thicknesses are equivalent to the etching amounts when the samples are etched by the etching condition of 10 nm-thick thermal oxidation film without nitrogen ions implanted.
As shown, as the dose of nitrogen ions increases, the etching rate of silicon oxide film much increases. The etching step of removing the sacrificial oxidation film is necessary after the nitrogen ion implantation and before the gate insulation film formation. In the etching step, the device isolation film as well as the sacrificial oxidation film is exposed to the etching. Accordingly, unpreferably for device isolation characteristics and surface planarity the device isolation film is etched at the high etching rate shown in FIG. 3. Accordingly, it is preferable that the sacrificial oxidation film is made as thin as possible so as to expose the device isolation film to the etching for a shorter period of time.
FIG. 4 is a graph of results of damage measured by thermal wave method, which was incorporated in the silicon substrate when fluorine ions are implanted in a 5xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 dose. AS shown, the damage in the substrate increases as the acceleration energy for the fluorine ions is increased. Accordingly, it is preferable from the viewpoint of less damage in the silicon substrate that the acceleration energy is set as low as possible.
FIG. 5 is a graph of reliability of silicon oxide films of samples measured by constant voltage TDDB (time dependent dielectric breakdown) method, each of which was formed by implanting fluorine ions at 5 keV acceleration energy and forming a 5 nm-thick silicon oxide film by low pressure wet oxidation. In FIG. 5, xe2x97xaf mark indicates the sample which fluorine ions are implanted at a dose of 1xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922, xe2x96xa1 mark indicates the sample which fluorine ions are implanted at a dose of 2xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922, ▪ mark indicates the sample which fluorine ions are implanted at a dose of 5xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922, and xcex94 mark indicates the sample which fluorine ions are implanted at a dose of 1xc3x971015 cmxe2x88x922. As a control, the reliability of a wet oxidation film formed without fluorine ion implantation is indicated by ◯ mark. Oxidation conditions were controlled so that all the samples have a 5 nm-thick for the end of expelling influences due to differences in the film thickness. The MOS capacitor used for the measurement has an N+ gate electrode formed on a p-type substrate interposing a silicon oxide film therebetween.
As shown, it is found that as the fluorine dose is increased from 1xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 to 2xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 dose and further to 5xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922, the silicon oxide films have longer lifetimes. However, when the dose is increased to 1xc3x971015 cmxe2x88x922, the lifetime is shortened by about one digit, and the silicon oxide film has poor quality than that of the sample without fluorine ions implanted. A detailed mechanism for implanted fluorine ions making a lifetime of silicon oxide film longer is not clear, but it will be a cause that suitable incorporation of fluorine in the interface between a silicon substrate and silicon oxide film improves interface characteristics. Accordingly, it is preferable that a dose of fluorine ions is set to be not less than 1xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 and less than 1xc3x971015 cmxe2x88x922.
FIG. 6 is a graph showing damages in the substrates measured by thermal wave method. The measurements are conducted before and after the silicon oxide film formation. In FIG. 6, ∇ mark indicates the damage incorporated immediately after the implantation, ◯ mark indicates the damage after the 3 nm-thick silicon oxide film formation by the dry oxidation, xe2x96xa1 mark indicates the damage after the 4 nm-thick silicon oxide film formation by the dry oxidation, xcex94 mark indicates the damage after the 4.5 nm-thick silicon oxide film formation by the low pressure wet oxidation. As shown, the damage incorporated by the fluorine ion implantation has been substantially removed during the formation of the silicon oxide film. Considering that the residual damage in the sample, which the silicon oxide film is formed after the nitrogen ion implantation at the dose of 5xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 dose, is typically about 2000 [TW unit], the enhanced oxidation by fluorine ion implantation is more effective than that by nitrogen ion implantation.
FIG. 7 is a graph of fluorine distributions in the silicon substrates before and after the silicon oxide films were formed. FIG. 8 is a graph of fluorine distributions in the silicon oxide films before and after the silicon oxide films were formed. As shown in FIG. 7, by either of the dry oxidation and the low pressure wet oxidation, fluorine concentrations in the silicon substrates are lowered to below the detection limit as the silicon oxide films were formed. On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 8, fluorine remains in the dry oxidation film by about {fraction (1/100)} of the implanted doses, while fluorine remains in the low pressure wet oxidation film by about {fraction (1/1000)} of the implanted doses. Accordingly, the low pressure wet oxidation film is less affected by fluorine in comparison with the dry oxidation film.
The mechanism for fluorine contributing to the enhanced oxidation in the wet oxidation process, and the mechanism for fluorine in the silicon oxide film vanishing are not clear. The inventors of the present invention consider as follows. That is, fluorine contributes to the enhanced oxidation in the wet oxidation process because fluorine atoms bonded with silicon atoms in the interface between the silicon oxide film and the silicon substrate attract electrons, thereby weakening bonds of back bonds of the silicon (FIG. 9A). The mechanism for fluorine in the silicon oxide film vanishing will be that OHxe2x88x92 acts on bonding between the silicon and the fluorine in the silicon oxide film to bond the oxygen of the OHxe2x88x92 with the silicon while the fluorine bonded with the silicon is evaporated in HF (FIGS. 9B to 9D).
FIG. 10 is a graph of J-E characteristics of a sample with a silicon oxide film formed by the low pressure wet oxidation after fluorine ions were implanted at 5 keV acceleration energy and at a 5xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 dose, and J-E characteristics of a sample with a silicon oxide film formed by the low pressure wet oxidation without fluorine ion implantation. FIG. 11 is a graph of high frequency C-V characteristics of a sample with silicon oxide films formed by the low pressure wet oxidation after fluorine ions were implanted at 5 keV acceleration energy and a sample with a silicon oxide film formed by the low pressure wet oxidation without fluorine ion implantation. A MOS capacitor used in the measurement had an N+ gate electrode formed on a p-type substrate interposing the silicon oxide film therebetween and had a 0.1 mm2 electrode area. As shown in FIG. 10, the sample with fluorine ions implanted, and the sample without fluorine ions implanted have substantially equal J-E characteristics. As shown in FIG. 11, the sample with fluorine ions implanted in a 1xc3x971015 cmxe2x88x922 dose has the large flat band voltage shift, but the samples with fluorine ions implanted in doses of not more than 5xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 could have the flat band voltage shifts suppressed small. Thus, it is considered that the fluorine implantation in doses which are less than 1xc3x971015 cmxe2x88x922 does not affect the electric characteristics of the silicon oxide film.
As described above, silicon oxide film is formed by the low pressure wet oxidation after fluorine ions are implanted, whereby the silicon oxide film can have higher reliability than wet oxidation film formed without the fluorine ion implantation. In addition, the effect of the enhanced oxidation can be enhanced in comparison with that produced by the conventional method using argon ion implantation.
Iodine (I), which is a halogen element, as is fluorine, has the same properties as fluorine, and has the atomic weight, which is larger than that of fluorine. Iodine ions are used as a dopant to be implanted before the silicon oxide film is formed to produce the same effect described above as produced by implanting fluorine ions, and the enhanced oxidation is more effective than that produced by fluorine ion implantation.
FIG. 12 is a graph of film thickness differences of silicon oxide films of samples prepared by implanting iodine ions at 10-20 keV acceleration energy and in 0-1xc3x971015 cmxe2x88x922 doses through 6 nm-thick sacrificial oxidation films, removing the sacrificial oxidation films and forming the silicon oxide films by thermal oxidation.
AS shown, by the iodine ion implantation as well as the fluorine ion implantation, the film thicknesses of the silicon oxide films increase as the doses increase. The film thickness increases of the silicon oxide films are much larger in comparison with those by the fluorine ion implantation. At 10 keV acceleration energy, a film thickness increase was about 10% for a 1xc3x971013 cmxe2x88x922 dose; about 20-40% , for a 1xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 dose; about 50-80% for a 3xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 dose; about 60-120% for a 5xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 dose; and about 150-240% for a 1xc3x971015 cmxe2x88x922 dose. At 20 keV acceleration energy, a film thickness increase was about 30-60% for a 5xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 dose. The iodine ion implantation as well as the fluorine ion implantation makes the effect of the enhanced oxidation higher in the dry oxidation film than in the low pressure wet oxidation film. In comparison with the fluorine ion implantation, the iodine ion implantation can make the effect of the enhanced oxidation higher also in the low pressure wet oxidation film.
FIG. 13 is a graph of reliability of silicon oxide films of samples measured by constant voltage TDDB, each of which was formed by implanting iodine ions at 10 keV acceleration energy and forming a 5 nm-thick silicon oxide film by low pressure wet oxidation. In FIG. 13, xe2x96xa1 mark indicates the reliability for the silicon oxide film formed at a 1xc3x971013 cmxe2x88x922 dose, xcex94 mark indicates the reliability for the silicon oxide film formed at a 1xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 dose. As a control, the reliability of a sample without iodine ions implanted is indicated by ◯ mark. Oxidation conditions were controlled so that all the samples have a 5 nm-thickness for the end of expelling influences due to differences in the film thickness.
As shown, all the samples with iodine ions implanted could have the oxide film lifetimes equal to or longer than the oxide film lifetime of the sample without iodine ions implanted.
As described above, by the iodine ion implantation as well, the effect of the enhanced oxidation can be enhanced without deteriorating film quality of silicon oxide film. Especially by using iodine, a much higher rate of the enhanced oxidation can be obtained in comparison with that obtained by using fluorine. Accordingly, by using iodine, the atmospheric wet oxidation can provide sufficient effect of the enhanced oxidation.
Although the inventors of the present application have not tested, chlorine (Cl) and bromine (Br), which belong to VII group, are expected to produce the same effect.
A second method for fabricating a semiconductor device according to the present invention is characterized mainly in that ions of rare gas, such as xenon (Xe) or krypton (Kr) are implanted before the thermal oxidation for forming the gate insulation film.
Xenon and krypton as well as argon are elements belonging to the rare gas, and are elements having larger atomic weights than argon. Accordingly, it is considered that implanted xenon and krypton are little influential and have higher effect of the enhanced oxidation. From this viewpoint, the inventors of the present invention have made earnest studies and found that xenon ions and krypton ions are used as ion species to be implanted before a silicon oxide film is formed, whereby the effect of the enhanced oxidation can be much enhanced. Especially by using xenon good effect of the enhanced oxidation can be produced not only in the dry oxidation, but also in the low pressure wet oxidation and the atmospheric wet oxidation. By using even argon, which does not produce sufficient effect of the enhanced oxidation in the atmospheric wet oxidation, sufficient effect of the enhanced oxidation could be produced in the low pressure wet oxidation.
FIG. 14 is a graph of film thickness differences of silicon oxide films of samples with the silicon oxide films which were formed by implanting xenon ions at 10-20 keV acceleration energy and in 0-5xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 does through 6 nm-thick sacrificial oxidation films, removing the sacrificial oxidation films and forming the silicon oxide film by thermal oxidation. In FIG. 14, ◯ mark indicates film thickness for the dry oxidation. xe2x96xa1 mark indicates film thickness for the low pressure wet oxidation mark indicates film thickness for the low pressure wet oxidation following annealing at 600xc2x0 C.
As shown, as the dose increases, the thickness of the silicon oxide films increases. At 10 keV acceleration energy, the film thickness increases by about 4-8% for a 1xc3x971013 cmxe2x88x922 dose, by about 10-20% for a 1xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 dose, by about 30-45% for a 3xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 dose, and by about 50-60% for a 5xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 dose. At 20 keV acceleration energy, the increases of the film thickness is a little smaller, and the increase of the film thickness is about 30-50% at a 5xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 dose.
In comparison between the dry oxidation and the low pressure wet oxidation, the film thickness increase is larger in the dry oxidation, as in the case of using halogen. In the low pressure wet oxidation, however, an about 50% film thickness at maximum could be obtained.
A characteristic of the use of xenon is that the effect of the enhanced oxidation can be produced even with the annealing after the ion implantation and before the oxidation. In the case of the argon ion implantation, the annealing makes the enhanced oxidation less effective. The annealing before the oxidation is effective to recover damage incorporated in a silicon substrate. Accordingly, the silicon oxide film after the annealing, and the silicon substrate can have improved reliability.
It is preferable that a film thickness of the sacrificial oxidation film, and acceleration energy for the ions are set to be the same as those for using halogen.
A third method for fabricating a semiconductor according to the present invention is characterized in that nitrogen ions are implanted before thermal oxidation for forming a gate insulation film, and then using oxidation combining the dry oxidation and the low pressure wet oxidation for forming the gate insulation film.
FIG. 15 is a graph of film thickness differences of silicon oxide films of samples with the silicon oxide films which were formed by implanting nitrogen ions (N+) at 5 keV acceleration energy and in 0-4xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 does through 6 nm-thick sacrificial oxidation films, removing the sacrificial oxidation films and forming the silicon oxide film by the low pressure wet oxidation.
As shown, combining the nitrogen ion implantation and the low pressure wet oxidation, the effects of retarded oxidation can be obtained. However, the film thickness decrease is only about 7% for implanting nitrogen ions at 5 keV acceleration energy and in a 4xc3x971014 cmxe2x88x922 dose. In comparison with the dry oxidation which has the film thickness decrease of about 20%, the film thickness decrease in the low pressure wet oxidation is low.
From this viewpoint, the inventors of the present invention have made earnest studies to find the oxidation method which can obtain the effects of the retarded oxidation and the merit of the wet oxidation, and found for the first time that implanting nitrogen ions before forming the gate insulation film by the thermal oxidation and forming the gate insulation film by combining dry oxidation and low pressure wet oxidation is very effectively for producing the effect of the enhanced oxidation.
FIG. 16 is a graph of film thickness differences of silicon oxide films of samples with the silicon oxide films formed each by implanting nitrogen ions through a 6 nm-thick sacrificial oxidation film, removing the sacrificial oxidation film and forming the silicon oxide film by various oxidation methods. In FIG. 16, ◯ mark indicates a 3 nm-thick silicon oxide film formed by the dry oxidation at 750xc2x0 C. xe2x97xaf mark indicates a 3 nm-thick silicon oxide film formed by the dry oxidation after nitrogen annealing at 600xc2x0 C. for 1 hour. xe2x96xa1 mark indicates a 4 nm-thick silicon oxide film formed by the dry oxidation at 750xc2x0 C. ▪ mark indicates a 4 nm-thick silicon oxide film formed by the dry oxidation after nitrogen annealing at 600xc2x0 C. for 1 hour. xcex94 mark indicates a 3 nm-thick silicon oxide film formed by the dry oxidation at 900xc2x0 C. ∇ mark indicates a sample which is oxidized by the dry oxidation at 750xc2x0 C. to form a 4 nm-thick silicon oxide film and processed for 30 minutes under a low pressure wet oxidation atmosphere. ▾ mark indicates a sample which is annealed at 1015xc2x0 C. for 10 seconds in nitrogen atmosphere, oxidized by the dry oxidation at 750xc2x0 C. to form a 4 nm-thick silicon oxidation film and processed for 30 minutes under a low pressure wet oxidation atmosphere.
As seen in FIG. 16, in forming a 4 nm-thick silicon oxide film by the dry oxidation at 750xc2x0 C., the oxidation is retarded by about 20% (see the xe2x96xa1 marks). The rate of the retarded oxidation can be enhanced to about 30% by the nitrogen annealing before the oxidation, at 600xc2x0 C. for 1 hour (see the ▪ marks).
In forming the 3 nm-thick silicon oxide film by the dry oxidation (see the ◯ marks and xe2x97xaf marks), the retarded oxidation can be found, but the rate is lower than that for forming the 4 nm-thick silicon oxide film. This will be because the implanted nitrogen do not sufficiently contribute to the oxidation reaction in the oxidation for the 3 nm-thick silicon oxide film. Accordingly, in order to make the retarded oxidation sufficiently effective, it is effective to form silicon oxide film of an above 4 nm-thick.
In forming a silicon oxide film of an about 5.5 nm-total thickness by forming a 4 nm-thick silicon oxide film by the dry oxidation and then processing in a low pressure wet oxidation atmosphere for 30 minutes (see the ∇ marks), the retarded oxidation of about 30% is observed. Especially, under these conditions, the dry oxidation is followed by the wet oxidation, and reliability equal to the wet oxidation film can be obtained. However, when the nitrogen annealing is made at 1015xc2x0 C. for 10 seconds before the dry oxidation, the effect of the retarded oxidation is not observed.
In comparing between N+ ion implantation and N2+ ion implantation in the retarded oxidation effect, the retarded oxidation effect is higher in the former. This will be because N2+ has the larger atomic weight than N+ and more damages the substrate with a result that the enhanced oxidation effect is exhibited. For nitrogen ion implantation for the purpose of the retarded oxidation the use of N+ ions will be effective.
As described above, in order to form silicon oxide film of good quality by the retarded oxidation using nitrogen ions, it is effective to perform the oxidation combining the dry oxidation and the low pressure wet oxidation after nitrogen ions are implanted.
In a fourth method for fabricating a semiconductor device according to the present invention, in place of the ion implantation in the above-described first method for fabricating the semiconductor device, a semiconductor substrate with a sacrificial oxidation film formed on is exposed to a plasma atmosphere containing a halogen element to incorporate the halogen element in the semiconductor substrate.
The present method is the same as the methods using the ion implantation in that an element is incorporated for the purpose of enhancing the enhanced oxidation, and the effect produced by the present method is the same as that produced by the above-described first method for fabricating the semiconductor device.
As a method for incorporating a halogen element by using plasma, for example, a gas, as of F2, ArF, KrF, XeF, Cl2, ArCl, KrCl, XeCl, Br2, ArBr, KrBr, XeBr, I2, ArI, KrI, XeI, or others, is incorporated in a vacuum system for magnetron plasma processing.
For example, a halogen element can be incorporated in a silicon substrate by introducing one of these gases into a vacuum system, applying a substrate bias to the back side of the silicon substrate under a 0.01-10 Pa to establish a negative voltage within 1 kV, concurrently therewith introducing electromagnetic waves of 200-2000 W of rf (e.g. 13.56 MHz) or microwaves to parallel plate electrodes to cause discharges and expose the substrate to the plasma for about 10 secondsxe2x80x94about 3 minutes. In place of applying rf or microwaves, electron beams may be applied to ionize a halogen element to apply the halogen ions to the silicon substrate. An ion source, such as ECR, is used to apply ionized halogen ions to the silicon substrate.
A distribution of a halogen element in the silicon substrate can be controlled by gas partial pressure control, discharge voltage control, and a thickness of a protection film on the surface of a silicon substrate. By controlling these parameters, a concentration of the surface of the silicon substrate can be changed to about 1xc3x971019 cmxe2x88x922-1022 cmxe2x88x922.
A halogen element is distributed, decreasing a concentration from the surface of the substrate toward the inside thereof. A distribution width is about 5-10 nm and is about 20-30 nm at maximum.
In exposing the silicon substrate to the plasma, it is important to cover the surface of the silicon substrate with a protection film, and an about 5-10 nm thick silicon oxide film, for example, is formed. In setting high a concentration of halogen to be incorporated, a material of the protection film may be changed corresponding to a gas to be used.
If necessary, a gas, such as a rare gas, may be added to the halogen gas to prepare a mixed gas.
The above-described object is achieved by a method for fabricating the semiconductor device comprising the steps of: selectively introducing a halogen element or argon into a first region of a silicon substrate; and wet oxidizing the silicon substrate in an ambient atmosphere which an H2O partial pressure is less than 1 atm to thereby form a first silicon oxide film in the first region of the silicon substrate, and a second silicon oxide film thinner than the first silicon oxide film in a second region of the silicon substrate different from the first region.
The above-described object is also achieved by a method for fabricating the semiconductor device comprising the steps of: selectively introducing iodine, krypton or xenon into a first region of a silicon substrate; and oxidizing the silicon substrate to thereby form a first silicon oxide film in the first region, and a second silicon oxide film thinner than the first silicon oxide film in a second region of the silicon substrate different from the first region.
The above-described object is also achieved by a method for fabricating the semiconductor device comprising the steps of: selectively introducing nitrogen into a first region of a silicon substrate; and wet oxidizing the silicon substrate after dry oxidation to thereby form a first silicon oxide film in the first region, and a second silicon oxide film thicker than the first silicon oxide film in a second region of the silicon substrate different from the first region.
The above-described object is also achieved by a method for fabricating the semiconductor device comprising the steps of: selectively introducing a halogen element or a rare gas at a first concentration into a first region of a silicon substrate; selectively introducing a halogen element or a rare gas at a second concentration higher than the first concentration into a second region of the silicon substrate different from the first region; and wet-oxidizing the silicon substrate to thereby form a first silicon oxide film in the first region, a second silicon oxide film thicker than the first silicon oxide film in the second region, and a third silicon oxide film thinner than the first silicon oxide film in a third region of the silicon substrate different from the first region and the second region.
The above-described object is also achieved by a method for fabricating the semiconductor device comprising the steps of: selectively introducing a halogen element or a rare gas into a first region of a silicon substrate; selectively introducing nitrogen in a second region of the silicon substrate different from the first region; and wet-oxidizing the silicon substrate after dry oxidation to thereby form a first silicon oxide film in the first region, a second silicon oxide film thinner than the first silicon oxide film in the second region, and a third silicon oxide film thinner than the first silicon oxide film and thicker than the second silicon oxide film in a third region of the silicon substrate different from the first region and the second region.